Forbidden Love
by Makoto-Higuyashi
Summary: this is a little rp that me and my friend made and it does contain some romance too so enjoy!I do not own all characters used in this story besides Makoto, I used all others under permision of the owner thank you. contains some strong language.
1. part 1: two loves, one dawn

Makoto : thoughts were rushing throughmy head.I didnt know how to tell her .

Makoto : howI fell in love with her.

Makoto : but he didnt know what to say

Makoto : was it the right time to tell her howI felt?

Makoto : how would she react.

Makoto : come on Makoto just tell her already!

Makoto : "i am so nervous! WHAT SHOULD I SAY!"

Aria: I sighed, "What the heck is he thinking about?" I thought

Makoto : i looked at arias face and quickly turned back to face the other directionand blushed

Aria : I looked at Makoto then asked, "Is something wrong?"

Makoto : "uh i uh , no um nothings wrong im fine.really."i sighed and turned to look at the drifting clouds above high up in the heavens.

Aria : He sure was acting strange today... Somehow, I knew he wasn't ok, and I knew that he was hiding something, very important. "Makoto, you know, you can tell me anything. I'm worried about you, you're always hiding things from me."

Makoto: "i know but its just that... well this is different, you wouldnt understand."

Aria : "Well, um... I'm gonna go home. I'll, um, see you tomorrow." I slowly got up, I really didn't want to go home, heck, I didn't even want to leave him, but right now, I felt that I had to leave...

Makoto: i sighed again as i watched my love walk away. but a might not have another chance at this! "ARIA WAIT, I uh I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING COME BAAACK!"

Aria : I turned around to him, then walked over to him, "What is it?"

Makoto: "i uh , well its just that i ..."

Aria : I giggled softly, I loved to be with him, in fact, I was in love with him. Probably because of the way he acted and how he could make me smile with one sentence. "You can tell me..."

Makoto: "i , aria I LOVE YOU!"

Aria : I stood there shocked... not knowing what to say. "Makoto..."

Makoto: "PLEASE DONT HATE ME, I JUST ..."

Aria : I put a finger on his lips, then said sofly, "Shhh, I don't hate you... in fact I love you..."

Makoto: i melted like butter when she said those last three words i was shocked. "you , you love me? you love me a fox demon? but i thought that it was against your religion!"

Makoto: "i mean even us being friends was already pushing the rules too far but, what will our parents think if they find out

Aria : "That doesn't matter, I can love whoever I want. If they love me, they won't care."

Makoto: i stood there as still as a tree and then fell to the floor in a love struck fasion

Aria : "Makoto?" I looked at him, as I stared into his eyes I felt my heart skip a beat.

Makoto : i laughed stupidly on the ground and then i came to my senses

Makoto : aria? are you ok?"

Aria : "Huh? oh yea... I'm fine..."

Makoto : i grabed her hand and set her next to me

Makoto : still looking at the sunset

Aria : that was it... my heart was pounding I was blushing like crazy. I slowly closed my eyes...

Makoto : i looked at aria "aria are you o..."

Aria : I slowly kissed him, making my heart melt...

Makoto: my eyes shot wide with shock and then slowly closed to lock my self away to the warm kiss upon my lips as i started to kiss her back on her lips.

Aria : I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss a bit... I was in heaven...

Makoto: she wrapped her arms around my neck and started to deepen the already affectionate kiss i did the same slowly deepening the kiss

Makoto: i took a daring move as i slowly pressed my tongue against her lips begging for entry

Aria : I slowly pulled away then told him, "Sorry... um, I have to go."

Aria : I got up and slowly walked away

Makoto: "UH ok i guess ill see you later then?"

Aria : I walked away, knowing that if I didn't get home fast, I would be in BIG trouble, meaning I wouldn't be able to Makoto for awhile... I started running and thought about the kiss Makoto and me shared...

Makoto: i sighed again as i started back home hopping to the top of a tree and looked back at aria a smiled and then started my way home by hopping on the tree tops


	2. Part 2:into the night, im with you

aria: I ran right into my room day dreaming, ignoring everything my mom and dad said. I sighed then closed my eyes remembering the moment...

makoto: i returned home my mom was in the kitchen making supper but i wasnt hungry i walked into my room and jumped up to my bed and layed there dreaming of that one moment as i closed my eyes.

aria : My mom bursted into my room angry at me for no reason at all. "WHERE WERE YOU?" I just ignored her and just stared out the window.

aria : "I was... with a... um... friend." I didn't want her to know just yet. Seeing as she was totally mad at me, I didn't want to get into even more trouble. I picked up the phone and called Makoto

makoto: the phone started to ring in my room and i picked it up "hello..."

aria : "Hey, it's me Aria..." I realized my mom was still in my room, I looked at her and gave her a look that said, we'll talk later.

makoto: "oh, hey why did you call?"

aria : "Bored outta my mind... um, I have to go deal with my mom... hold on... I'll call you back later." I hung up and then transformed into a half wolf. Makoto didn't know I could do this, I guess that's why I told him that my parents wouldn't care if I loved him. I jumped out the window and headed towards his house.

makoto: sigh im so freakin BORED! BORED BORED bored!

: "WELL GO DO SOMETHING !"

makoto: ugh I DONT FEEL LIKE IT MOM!"

makoto: i sighed again

aria : I sat on atree outside his window, seeing as I was half wolf, I could jump anywhere I wanted. I laughed softly and then just sat and listened to him.

makoto: i looked out the window and turned on my radiothe song was "i go crazy"a slow song

makoto: sigh

aria : I howled softly, "Hey Makoto."

makoto: "ahhh!oh my godyou scared me... ARIA!"

makoto: "y... you can ... change?you never told me you could do that!"

aria : "uh, yea, I know... I'd rather show it to people then just tell them."

makoto: "thats so cool that you can do that but you see... as for me i turn into well i am basicly a human / fox so i walk and stand like a human but i look completely like a fox... but when i change form i look like you do with just the ears and tail so yeah..."

makoto: "ill change now"

makoto: poof

makoto: "ok"

aria : I sighed softly, "can I come into your house? I'll be quiet."

makoto: "sure"

makoto: "you look cute like this"

makoto: i smiled

aria : I softly jumped into the window and landed softly... "Thanks..." I blushed

makoto: "so what do you want to do, how about we dance"

makoto: "this is a slow song..."

aria : "alright"

makoto: i grabbed her gentle loving hands and we started to dance

aria : I was in heaven, I layed my head on his chest and closed my eyes.

makoto: i smiled as we danced...and closed my eyes,that is untill i hit my foot on my desk

makoto: i yelped

makoto: and then started laughing

aria : I heard his mom yell at this...

: "MAKOTO DID YOU DRINK TOO MUCH SODA AGAIN!"

makoto: "NO MOM!"

makoto: i chuckled and then got back up

makoto: sorry bout that

aria : "It's alright." I then heard his mom coming upstairs... "Oh, crap."

makoto: dont worry bout it she is really nice to guests

aria : I nodded...

makoto: my mom opened the door..

: "OOOH a guest, hi my names Sonhya

Sonhya: "and what might yours be sweetie..."

makoto: "MOM!"

Sonhya: "OH hush Makoto."

aria : I felt a bit weird... she was so much different from my mom... "My name is Aria, nice to meet you."

Sonhya: "well make your self at home supper is almost done."

aria: I nodded then looked at Makoto

makoto: i chuckled and put my hand behind my head and then sighed

makoto: sorry bout that too"

aria : "It's alright..." Then, Makoto's phone started to ring, I guess it was my mom seeing as I disappeared on her all of a sudden.

makoto: "hello..."

: "Hello, this is Aria's mom, is Aria at your house?"

makoto: "what should i say?" i whispered to aria

aria : "Tell her, no..." I whispered back

makoto: "um no she isnt, why?"

: "Because she's not at home... if you see her tell her to come home!" She practiclly yelled into the phone

makoto: "ok i will."

aria : he then hung up... "is she mad?" I asked

makoto: "probably"

aria : I sighed, maybe I should go back, I don't want to get into even more trouble.

aria : "I'm going home Makoto..."

makoto: "ok bye. i love you."

aria : "I love you too..." I jumped out of the window and headed home...

makoto: i sighed and then jumped back on my bed and fell asleep

aria : I jumped through my window and turned full human again...

aria : I was sick and tired of this... I'm going to have to tell my mom now. "MOM! I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!"

aria : My mom was not answering me... I wonder if she's even home

aria : I went downstairs, and checked every room in my house. "Mom?"

aria : I went upstairs again and called Makoto

makoto : i was still asleep so the answering machine came on

aria : "Makoto, it's Aria, my moms not home, did she tell you anything about leaving the house? Um, call me back when you're awake." I knew that Makoto was asleep he usually always answers the phone if it was me calling... but seeing as he wasn't answering this time... I assumed he was asleep. I sighed


	3. part 3:new worlds, new enemies

: HAHAHAHAHAHAH!

aria: EK! falls

: YOU CANT RUN!

: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

aria : ground cracks, and aris falls in hole

makoto: Aria...

makoto: Aria...

makoto: wake up...

makoto: ARIA!

aria : stays still

makoto: I looked at my love sleeping through a terible nightmare, it was to much so i quickly kissed her in a passionate kiss hoping it would wake her up.

aria : I woke up when I felt those warm lips on mine.

bgueterman: i continued the kiss when i noticed that she had woken up , i laid in her bed with her

makoto: and kept on kissing

aria : I was shocked to find him at my house but then I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss like the very first kiss we shared

makoto: i held her closer and once again deepend the kiss

aria : I pulled away remembering my mom. "Where is she? Do you know? What happened?" I was worried. I did go to Makoto's house without her permission, then when I get home she's gone... I was about to cry.

makoto: "dont cry she is still her IN FACT she knows im here"

makoto: "by the way..."

makoto: "did you notice that i look human?"

aria: I shook my head...

makoto: "it must have happend when we first kissed"

aria : "probably"

makoto: i wonder...

makoto: "try changing into a full wolf demon"

aria : "alright "changes

aria : I leaned in closer to him and kissed him, suddenly I felt a change in my gene's and everything went blurry.

(wind rushing sounds)

makoto: i watched in amazement as she changed into a full wolf demon!

aria : I couldn't see anything, my heart was pounding, my head giving my visions. I hated this... it was if I was destined to be alone. I couldn't breath, I gasped for breath. Then I fell and fainted.

makoto: ARIA!

makoto: OH MY GOD!

makoto: ARIA ARE YOU OK!

aria : I heard his voice but I couldn't respond...

makoto: i held her in my arms and started to cry my eyes filling with my tears

makoto: "aria... NOOOOOO!"

makoto: i started crying into her shoulder

aria : I wanted so badly to tell him I'm ok, but I couldn't, my body wouldn't do anything I wanted it too... I heard my mom walking up the steps, and heard her talking to Makoto. "What's wor..." She didn't finish her sentence

makoto: i slowly turned around and then ran out of the house with aria in my arms "aria im so sorry, I.. this wasnt supposed to happen, my mom has a reamedy for this. It happens to all young ones who are new to the transformation, i know you can hear me, i can feel it somewhere deep inside my heart. YOU WILL GET THROUGH THIS, I PROMISE YOU THAT!"

makoto: i transformed into my Fox/human form and ran to my house

makoto: "MOM WE HAVE A BAD CASE OF THE DHEVNOKK VIRUS ! I NEED THE REMEDY NOW!" I yelled as i entered the house

aria : My head started to hurt even more, and I saw a vision that I didn't want to see... Makoto was going to get hurt, and usually my vision were right. I was worried, when a demon gets hurt, they usually die.

makoto: after a long wait of like only 30 mins my mom came out of my room."is she ok ?"

sohnya: 'She is fine"

sohnya: 'dont worry ok"

makoto:my mom did have a point though cause she is the medic of the whole villiage

aria : I woke up slowly, my head still giving me visions that worried me. I looked at myself, I felt stronger than before, but before I could hug Makoto, my head gave me another vision, it was Makoto dying...

makoto: i ran into my room and ran all over the place before i calmed down and panted like a dog

makoto: siting on all fours

makoto: with my knees bent back

makoto: sorry if i startled you aria "

aria : I didn't respond, that vision shocked me... alot. I tried closing my eyes, but that just made it worse.

makoto: aria?

makoto: I KNOW WHAT WILL CHEER YOU UP!

makoto: FOLLOW ME!

makoto: i held out my hand

makoto: and changed to my cute full fox demon form

aria : I shook my head, "No." I saw the whole vision, I couldn't go with him, if I did he would get hurt, and possibly... die.

makoto: aria do you not trust me any more?

makoto: its ok i understand

makoto: i ran outside

makoto: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

aria : "MAKOTO!" I ran outside

makoto: i was on the ground with a hole through my arm

: "THATS HIM!

: THE ONE THAT STOLE MY DAUGHTER!"

makoto: "Aria... my arm"

aria : I could feel me eyes glow black. "I won't let you hurt him." I said in a bit of a cold voice.

makoto: it started to turn purple

makoto: "i cant feel it"

aria : "Don't move Makoto."

aria : I concentrated my powers and touched his arm and healed it instantly

makoto: "lets get out of here!"

aria : "No.. you go."

aria : "I have to stay."

makoto: "but i wont leave without you"

aria : "You have to go! He's my dad... I have to deal with him myself."

aria : I turned to my father, my eyes glowing black with power. When I started getting visions I also figured out I could use fire, water, dark, and ice. My whips appeared in my hands and I stared at him coldly.

aria : "I remember when I was young, you were my hero. But that's changed, you've changed... I... have to kill you." Fire surronded me, my whips disappeared, eyes were pure black with anger.

(fighting music plays)

aria : I suddenly heard a womans voice calling out to me as fire wrapped around my arms. It was my mom... and she was crying, begging me not to kill him.

: "Please dont kill your father, please!"

aria : I turned to look at her... I cared deeply for my mom, and I didn't want to hurt her in any way. When I saw how much I already hurt her by trying to kill my father, my heart ached.

aria : "Mother..." I slowly took a step forward

aria : But that was where I made my mistake, I suddenly felt something fly through me, injuring me bad... I let out a painful scream

makoto: MY Ears perked up

makoto: ARIA...

makoto: i ran so fast that i reached aria befor you could say my name

aria : I looked at Makoto putting my arm where I was hit and then glared at my father. I turned back to look at my mother, "What now? He'll kill you if we don't kill him! You still want him to leave?" I had a bit of trouble saying, seeing as I did love my father... just I can't forgive him for what he's done.

makoto: nobody hurts ARIA!leave now or seal your fate!

makoto: her father shot at me but i blocked the attack with my tellakinisis

makoto: like i said,leave!

aria : I got up, then with my dark powers I used my mind to lift him up and choke him at the same time, causing my injuries to hurt even more

makoto: i sent the attack back at his leg causing him to scream in pain

makoto: everyone else ran away

aria : I fell back down, dropping my dad as well.

makoto: her dad waddled away cursing and making threats but i ignored them and ran straight to aria

(music stops)

makoto: aria!

makoto: stay still

makoto: i stuck my hand onto the wounded area and healed it which caused me to fall backwards cause of the recoil of energy

makoto: and of all of my luck i landed on my tail

makoto: AHHHHHH! MY TAIL,OW OW OW!

aria : I got up and ignored him and walked off. My eyes were black with anger still, but this time, if you looked closely, I can gurantee you, you'll see flames...

makoto: aria?

makoto: its over now theres nothing we can do

makoto: if you kill a human they will kill you and me

aria : A black aura surrounded me, causing Makoto to get hit back

makoto: ahh!ariastop!

makoto: i ran into the aura and my body was in much pain from all of the dark energy coursing through my body "AHHHHHH!" ARIA YO HAVE TO STOP IF YOU DONT THEN I WILL DIE AND SO WILL YOU IS THAT WHAT YOU REALLY WANT!

makoto: I CANT LOVE YOU IF I DIE!

aria : I turned to him, anger in my eyes, "STAY AWAY FROM ME IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!"

makoto: i used to love you,i cared for you and now you have become this! THIS FUCKING MONSTER!

makoto: i then ran into the forest in search of the love thatI lost (sob)

aria : the aura suddenly left, my eyes turned back to normal and fell... thoughts running through my head. i cried out in pain as i turned back to normal.

(listen to your heart by D.H.T.)

aria : I knew that if i gave in i would become a full demon... forever. but after what Makoto said, I lost the will to fight.

makoto: i went to where we first kissed and stood there and looked up at the clouds in the afternoon sun

makoto: as the wind ruffled my fur

makoto: as tears rolled down my cheeks

aria : I gave up the fight, my dark brown hair turned pitch black, my blue eyes with blue swirls turned pure black, my clothes black... my heart, filled with heartbreaks, and anger. The only thought now was to kill

makoto: my heart ached with pain and then my eyes went empty no pupils nothing i then ran off to arias house to kill the man that ruined my only true love

aria : I followed Makoto with full energy, even my fire was pitch black as it burned whatever was in my way.

makoto: when i arived at her house i punched the door into pieces the man was on the couch watching tv

makoto: DIE"

: No stay away from me.. i .. im warning you!"

: ARGH!

makoto: YOU WILL PERISH FOR YOUR ACTIONS"

makoto: my grip around his neck became so strong that i heard a snap and then he stopped strugling, blood started to run down my arm.

makoto: i tossed his body into the wallleaving a body printin the wall

aria : "very good... but can your power match up to mine?" (note:my powers are more powerful then ever because I'm full demon now) The same black aura surrounded me, but much more powerful this time.

makoto: my eyes then flashed back to normal" wha.. what have i done... (sob) i guess i deserve to die!" i looked over towards aria with my eyes full of tears and emotions undescribable

aria : I walked a bit closer burning my father's body as I did so.

makoto: i then grabbed my knife out of my back pocket "i will bring justice uppon myself (sob)

makoto: i closed my eyes tight and then was about to stab my heart

aria : As I saw this my eyes snapped back to normal, everything else was in my demon form. I grabbed his arm. "STOP!"

makoto: i just layed down in the house of ashes and dropped my knife and cried into arias shoulder

aria : "Makoto..."

makoto: "IM... im, im so sorry aria. I dont know what happened one second im at the apple tree and then i try to kill myself !

aria : "It's my fault... Not yours, you don't need to apologize."

makoto: i end up here and.. I ... I, killed your father!"

makoto: i then fainted in arias arms

aria : I used my demon powers again, I tried to heal him in any way I could, he used to much strength to kill my father. "Makoto! Makoto wake up please!" (Now I'm crying in real life) I screamed not only because of Makoto but because of my mom... she fell off the stairway with a slump burnt because of me

makoto: i didnt wake up, then i started to snore, i was asleep

aria : I sighed in relief

(music stops)

makoto: i woke up the next morning in my bed

makoto: i thought it was all a dream and then i rolled over to face my love

makoto: gah!

aria : I sighed

makoto: i fell out of my bed

aria : "I got you to wake up..."

aria: I just smiled...

makoto: i guess you did

makoto: i stood up and brushed myself off

makoto: aria was smiling, i love to see her smile it makes me feel so warm and safe

: back to Forbidden Love on adult swim

aria : I felt myself feeling weaker, I didn't want to be full demon forever so I decided to fight back against it

makoto: i jumped back on my bed

makoto: so... um... would you like to stay with me?

aria : My body wasn't responding... It felt like going through a transformation again... should I just stay a full demon or go through the same pain again?

makoto: aria? i had a confused face on

makoto: she looked like she was in pain

makoto: you still want to see what i was going to show you yesterday?

aria : I decided to stay full demon, I would just have to be extra careful about my emotions... "Sure..." I felt a sudden shock, probably my full power coming back to me. I yelled out in pain as I got use to it once more.

makoto: YAY! Come on follow me!" i grabed her hand and ran out of the house with her

aria : A pain shot through my arm as he pulled me, I tried to keep the pain hidden. "Uh..." My head started aching like crazy

makoto: i continued running untill i reached a special gate linking to my home world

makoto: I have always wanted to share this with you."

makoto: i stepped in and energy bolts shot around everywhere

makoto: i mix of colors rushed by us

aria : "Makoto..." Then, I fainted, just like I did when I turned full demon for the first time.

makoto: we suddenly landed on the surface of my home planet

makoto: aria?get up,look...

makoto: i stood her up

makoto: and swung her arm around my neck and grabbed it on the other side

makoto: look aria...

makoto: there was a huge beach with many different animals

makoto: a small white dragon walked up to arias leg and sniffed it

aria: fire shot around me

aria: I stopped the fire, "Sorry about that, it happens when I wake up..." I looked around, "Wow..."

: my pet dragon then flew in front of arias face "HI!"

: "Whats your name!"

aria : "Um hello?" I felt something happen, my real mom... the queen of my planet was in trouble... "It's Aria... but I think I might have to go really soon."

makoto: all right aria whats wrong this time" i was very serious and concerned at the same time

aria : "My real mom and dad... they're in trouble, I'm sorry but I have to go!"

makoto: wait im going with you you will need my help!"

makoto: "Sohta stay here ok?"

sohta : "OK!"

aria : "I think I can handle it, after all I'm princess of my planet." I never told him I was princess, not even my parents that took care of me here, but I needed to go alone, my vision of him dying was at my home planet, I couldn't let that happen.

aria : I turned away, "You should stay here Makoto."

makoto: NO !

makoto: i am going with you no matter what!

aria : He was set on going with me, I couldn't stop him, I guess I just had to do my best to make sure he didn't get hurt. "Then come over here."

makoto: oki walked over beside her

aria: I concentrated on my home planet, I transported Makoto and me to my home planet...

aria: "Follow me."

makoto: ok

aria : I started running towards my home... or in other words, a palace. It wasn't to far from where we were so we reached the palace in a couple of minutes. The bodyguards greeted me when I arrived.

aria: I transformed into my princess form, a black gown and gloves. My hair was waist length and black. "I need to see my mother."

makoto: uh...?

makoto: OK! im confused!" i laughed aloud

aria : "I'm princess... simple."

makoto: yeah maybe for you !

aria : "My mother and father, queen and king."

makoto: yeah...

makoto: ok lets just go!

aria : I turned back to the guards, "takeus to my parents..."

:now back to Forbiddin Love on adult swim

makoto: OK lets just GO!

aria : I turned backto the guards, "Take us to my parents..."

guard 1: "Yes ma'amright this way"

aria : I nodded and followed them

makoto: i walked beside aria and grabbed her hand "this is so cool!"

makoto: "your a princess!"

aria: "Yeah it's cool, but it's hard also..." We reached the throne room in a matter of minutes. "Stay here Makoto, I'll be out in a bit."

makoto: I nodded

aria : "Guards take him to a guest room..." I walked into the throne room and saw my parents smiling at me.

makoto: i followed the gaurds to one of the guest rooms

aria : "Mother, Father, I heard your message... what's wrong?"

aria : I then saw my parents were very pale... "Mom? Dad?" I felt something very evil near... it was the same evil I felt when i was full demon.

aria : I read my parents mind and found out our planet was under attack.

: ah princess wont you join me?

: i looked at the pittifull daughter of the rullers of this pathetic world

aria : I turned around, trying to control my emotions, Iread hismind, and I knew what he thought about this planet and about my family.

: ah i see you can read minds!

: we cant have that can we!

: i waved my hand across the room and disrupted her mind reading abilities for a while

: thats more like it!

aria: Makoto... I can't let him know Makoto is here. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

: oh nothing just TO RULE YOUR WORLD AND CAUSE PAIN AND AGONY ! HAHAHAHAHA!

: you cant stop me.

aria: "Really? I was the one that killed your father and mother... I was the one that killed your human body, and that was when I was half demon, now i'm full, what makes you think that you can beat me?" I was losing control again, I could feel the black aura surrounding me.

: tsk tsk you remember what happend last time you changed?

: YOU DO DONT YOU!

: you almost killed your beloved Makoto!

: oh and dont worry ive taken good care of him already.

: i snickered at how easily she fell into my trap, she is alot easier to fool than i thought.

makoto: my ears perked up and i dodged an attack from an assasin.

aria: I just closed my eyes, "This is my planet, I won't let you have it so easily. I know Makoto will be alright, after all he's facing a bunch of weaklings."

: Ah you may have dodged that attack but i promise i will end your retched life nice and quick!

makoto: Your underestimating my abilities you bastard!" i quickly pulled out my sword and attacked the assasin

aria: He knows about before, but when Makoto was sleeping I was training outside to control my full demon form, I now had full control...

: OH it looks like the show has begun!

: and your friend is one of the characters.

aria: I used my telekinisis, and lifted up a knife behind him. "You totally forgot I had dark, fire, ice, and water on my side..." I turned full demon and howled.

: your pittiful

: your friend is going to die so either you kill me or kill the assasin

: if you kill me your friend will die!

: but if you kill the assasin I get away.

: your choice

aria: There was a hidden shield that surrounded him, that kept him in this room, I had set it up right when I got in here. My parents told me I was going to marry a demon... it was him. I knew he loved me, but only for power, I had to take a risk. I had to go with him.

: so pick your choice

: if i were you i would kill the assasin

: time is against you my dear

aria: "there's another choice... you only cut off my mind reading powers for awhile, it's back now. and there's another choice you're not giving me... now spill." I didn't want makoto to die, and I didn't want him to get away. I had to know the third choice.

: (IMPOSSiBLE! how could the affects last so short!)

: fine

: "your third choice is to come with me"

: "and i spare his life"

aria: "I'll come with you." I knew he'd turn me against Makoto, but I had to, for now.

: "goodyour smartbut also a foolif you decide to disobaymei will kill your loverand your parents as wellyour first order is to do all that i wantno matter how disgusting it is you got THAT!"

aria: The shield was still around him... if he moved closer it would shock him and I might be able to kill him then, but if it was immune then Makoto and my parents will die. I didn't want to do anything that I didn't want to, but I had to take a risk, I'll fight til the end, I won't give up that easily.

: i said DO YOU GOT THAT!

: i moved closer

makoto: who are you and who sent you!"

: me?

makoto: i looked at the assasin ready to strike at any time

: i am Rumiko Minishuro!

rumiko: assasin for the great Kaoru!

rumiko: who is by the way with your lover at the moment

rumiko: but it doesnt matter cause you wont live to see the end of this day!

bloodthirstyayra : I saw the demon move as the shield started to shock him. Fire wrapped around my arm and I got ready to attack.

kaoru: AHHHHHHHHH!what the hell is THIS! AHHHHHHHH!

aria: I added the fire to the shock making it burn him in the process.

kaoru: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH... (silence)

kaoru: very good but the battle has only just begun!

(silence)

aria: I then remembered Makoto and ran to the guest room the guards took him to.

rumiko: Ah you fight just like your father!

makoto: what! my father... but no HES Lying!

makoto: "What would you know of my father!"

rumiko: "Cause i am the one that trained him."

makoto: "WHAT? no its not true!"

aria: "It's true Makoto."

aria : "He trained me also, when I was a kid."

rumiko: she is right!

rumiko: ah ARIA its good to see you back!

rumiko: i found this intruder in hereand...

aria: "SHUT UP!"

rumiko: miss Aria i... yes ma'am

makoto: ARIA!

makoto: are you ok!i ran up to her and gave her a hug

aria: "I'm fine..." I looked at rumiko, "You may have trained me, but you left because I became more powerful than you could ever be. Leave now, like your pathetic master."

rumiko: yes ma'am

makoto: i was glad to see that aria was ok"aria! im so glad your safe!"

aria: I turned away slowly, I knew he would be back. I also knew his target... and it was going to be Makoto. He could talk to people through his mind and steal souls. I was lucky the shield shocked him before he could still my soul. I walked off slowly, not turning back.

makoto: wait! where are you going!

aria: I stopped, "To see my parents... Guards take him outside." I started walking towards the throne room, tears in my eyes.

makoto: ok just be carefull

makoto: i followed the gaurds outside

aria : I found my parents, they were back to normal, I sighed in relief. "Mother, Father, are you alright? What happened when I was gone?"

queen: "We're fine, we just... arranged something."

aria : "Um, well atleast you're ok... uh, I'm gonna go outside." I knew what they arranged, I just didn't want to know who, so I ran outside.

makoto: i sat outside on the ground with many different birds and animals around me

aria : "Makoto..." I whispered as I walked outside

makoto: "hm, oh hi aria"

makoto: i smiled at her

aria : I knew that since I was here now, my parents would arrange the marriage tomorrow. After all, my wedding dress and everything was prepared. I started crying.

makoto: whats wrong?"

aria : "My parents... they arranged another marriage... and by the looks of their face... it's going to be tomorrow.

makoto: "what!"

makoto: who is it!"

aria : "I don't know..."

makoto: you dont have to marry whoever it turns out to be do you?

aria: "My people need me to..."

makoto: would you ... marry me instead?

aria : I turned away from him. "I don't know Makoto... I can't get married to anybody yet. After all, that assasin could come back anytime with back up and..."

makoto: a tear ran down my cheek

aria : "Makoto please don't cry... I love you, but it's not the right moment. I'll marry you someday."

makoto: i looked down at my feet

aria : "Makoto..."

makoto: i looked back at aria

aria : "I better go..."

makoto: "where are you going..."

aria : "My parents need me. Makoto, I sense the same evil very near... be careful." I walked back into the palace and headed to my room to get ready for a party to welcome me back,

makoto: i just stood there and looked torwards the sky.

kaoru: WHAT!"

rumiko: "Im sorry my lord"

kaoru: I cannot believe you let him GET AWAY!"

kaoru: Find and kill him, or i will send you to the pits of HELL!"

rumiko: Yes my lord i shall not fail you."

kaoru: For your sake you had better not."


End file.
